Reactor Core
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson and the Institute decides to make a few changes with the reactor core with help from an associate. In spite the fact an spy from an neutral country tries to stop the work.
1. Chapter 1

Reactor Core

Chapter One

Admiral Nelson had decided to shut down the reactor for a few weeks to have the specialists check the entire reactor, while the Seaview will be in dry dock. Nelson had asked Captain Crane, Patterson and Kowalski and his brother Commander Stanley Kowalski to stay on board the Seaview to have the entire submarine checked from stem to stern.

Doctor Wilbur Mendez of the German Institute out of California will be asked to work on refitting the reactor while doing the work on board the Seaview docked. Everyone else accept Doctor Jameison and Doctor Anthony Sterling will be staying on board as well in case of trouble with radiation leakage.

Everyone else will be on leave until the work is done on the reactor. Meanwhile Nelson's two other Institute submarine's will be working on other projects that the Seaview is not able to work on costing the Institute a great deal of money to have this work done.

Admiral Nelson had contact Doctor Mendez a few weeks ago just after they had gotten back from Juneao, Alaska. He had thought it would be the best time to start this project and make sure that the reactor would be in tip top condition once the Seaview would be able to begin their work once again.

Doctor Mendez has been involved with his work at the German institute for the past 15 years, while knowing Admiral Harriman Nelson almost 25 years total. He is age 69 and is married to woman ten years younger than him with two boys and daughter all in the same field. They are currently working in Germany on their own project and their military under heavy security.

Nelson was coming down the spiral staircase coming from his cabin to speak with Captain Crane. Instead he saw Commander Morton over the shoulder of Kowalski checking the entire radar/sonar stations. Patterson was with Captain Crane inside the reactor room getting it ready for the specialists. They were currently wearing white radiation suits just in case of a leak.

Both Patterson and Crane have never liked this type of work that is highly dangerous. However they couldn't disobey orders from Admiral Nelson. It was bad enough that the submarine had to be shut down with the reactor and all of the projects that the Institute is losing. Thank god for the other two submarines, at least the Institute would be able to continue on.

Patterson was working with the controls against the far end of the reactor room. Something just didn't seem right. When all of a sudden the controls started to spark. He asked with screaming out to Captain Crane to shut down the controls and grabbing one of the extinguisher to put out the possible flames that never came.

"Thanks Captain Crane. That was really close, I really don't know what caused the controls to act like this at all? But thank goodness we were able to shut it down." Patterson says with pulling off his helmet for a moment before placing it back over his head once again.

"Doctor Mendez and Admiral Nelson will need to check it out when he arrives. We will need to have it shut down for now. We don't need any further incidents like that Patterson. Come on lets get out of here for now. I need to report this to the Admiral in his cabin.

"Aye Captain." The both of them walked out of the reactor after making sure that the reactor room was secured along with closing up the hatchway so that no one would be able to get inside without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Reactor Core

Chapter Two

It had started to rain lightly. While Doctor Mendez and his daughter Michelle was driving the small truck to bring them to the dock for where the submarine Seaview was housed. Michelle age 24 will be working with her father as well. Since it's basically her field as well for when it comes to reactors.

"Look! We are here dad. I do hope that you and Admiral Nelson will be able to stay out of trouble while working together once again." She stated with her words to her father.

"Michelle, you worry too much. Everything is going to be all right. Let us do our jobs and than move on." He commented with placing the umbrella outside of the truck in order not to get wet. Michelle turned off the engine of the truck, while two "Here you go sergeant. Everything is in proper order with our papers."

"No problem Doctor Mendez. We will escort the both of you now to speak with Admiral Nelson." Sergeant Robbins said to the doctor and daughter holding her umbrella as with her father following the sergeant with moving towards the entrance instead of taking the hatchway.

DOWN BELOW...

Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton were given the news that Doctor Mendez had arrived with his daughter. She was going to be working with Admiral Nelson as well. Moments later they were walking down the spiral staircase with the sergeant first to let Captain Crane know they were here.

"Thank you sergeant Robbins. You can go back to your post. I will escort the both of them to their cabins to drop off there bags before going to see Admiral Nelson in his cabin."

"Yes sir, right away." He walked back up the spiral staircase to head back outside to the dock.

"Doctor Mendez and Michelle please come with me. I will show you to your cabins in order to change. I will be in my cabin one level above. Your be able to contact me when your both ready."

"Of course Captain Crane. It was a long ride to get to the Nelson Institute. Along with needing food as well for the both of us." He asked with his stomach rumbling to be annoying at times."

"I will be sure to take care of it with having one cook on board right now. Normally we don't kept a cook while the Seaview is in dry dock. Now please follow me to your cabins." As he started to walk towards the aft hatchway near the radio shack.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once inside their cabins. Michelle had changed quickly in order to check up on her father. She had been worried about him ever since he suffered a small stroke last year while they were in Vienna. He's only doing this as a favor for Admiral Nelson and the Institute.

She went to knock on her father's door when he opened it up putting on a new jacket from his suit case. "Are you ready to go dad?" She had to asked with being anxious to meet up with Admiral Nelson and start to work on the reactor.


	3. Chapter 3

Reactor Core

Chapter Three

After checking in with Captain Crane at his cabin. He was able to bring the two to Admiral Nelson's cabin. Nelson had been very anxious to meet with them to start up with the work on the reactor. It has been awhile since he had seen the doctor with being in Vienna.

"Here we are Doctor Mendez. Admiral Nelson is waiting for the both of you. " He said with knocking on the door before getting the word to come on inside. Nelson gets out of his seat to greet them both. He couldn't get over on how much his daughter Michelle had changed during the past four years.

"Doctor Mendez how are you as with your daughter?" He goes to shake his hand with excitement in his demeanor.

"I am fine Harriman. Just very anxious to get started with the work on the reactor as with my daughter." He said with turning to face his daughter.

"My father has spoke a great deal about some of the changes he would like to make with the reactor of the Seaview." She made the statement making her father very proud of her.

"Yes, I know. I seen all of the specks on the changes that will be made on the reactor." During this exchange Captain Crane sitting was listening and had no idea what changes were going to be made since it was top secret. Admiral Nelson knew that certain neutral countries would stop at nothing to have this work stopped. It was why security had been very tight the past month with under cover officers keeping a close eye on Doctor Mendez and his daughter Michelle. "Since your anxious to get started. I will show you to the reactor. Currently there is a two man crew working inside making sure all is in order for the both of you."

"Of course Admiral Nelson. Shall we go now with placing on the protection suits just in case radiation starts to leak." Doctor Mendez says to give goose bumps down the back of the necks of Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Patterson and Ensign Roberts have been working the past few hours with checking all of the circuits after the panel had sparked earlier. Since that time nothing else has happened. They were currently waiting for Doctor Mendez and his daughter to arrive so that they can go off watch and relax. They were ordered to stay on board the Seaview. Since there was a possible chance that Doctor Mendez might take the Seaview out to sea to test the reactor.

In spite the fact that just about everyone was on shore leave with orders from Admiral Nelson and the Institute. Currently there were 20 on board including Nelson, Crane, Morton and Executive Officer Stu Riley. They could always have the main computer tied into the navigational system to run the Seaview until orders are given to head back to dry dock.

Right now they were in dry dock with Doctor Mendez and his daughter walking down the corridor to the reactor room. They will be meeting the two crew members in a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Reactor Core

Chapter Four

Ensign Roberts left the reactor area after being introduce to Doctor Mendez. He went to his quarters to make a brief report to his superior officer on the status of the work going on with the doctor and his daughter.

Roberts works for a neutral country very interested in this type of work for there own nuclear subs and factories to produce the same type of nuclear energy. He had to be careful that he's not caught with sending the transmission. In spite the fact Admiral Nelson is keeping a radioman on board the Seaview for the duration.

Pulling out his radio from under neath his bunk. He was asigned these bunks by himself since everyone else had other quarters on the submarine. Locking the door to his quarters, he went to work with sending a coded transmission to his boss. He's been very anxious to receive the report.

Roberts or his real name Hans Gruber sent the coded message. He would see later on whether he was able to receive a message back. If and when he's able to get the information further. There was always a good chance that his superior might try to wipe him out to keep him from talking.

He shut down the radio and placed it back under his bunk into a black strong box. He didn't need anyone to be snooping into his business.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sparks was having a hard time trying to figure out where the signal was coming from on his board. He called over Captain Crane up front at the plotting table.

"What is it Sparks?" He asked with concern seeing the radioman 's face looking confused.

"Sir, there was an transmission somewhere on this submarine. I wasn't able to track it down on my board. Next time it happens I will need to have someone track it down with the tracking device.

"When it happens again Sparks please let the commanding staff know about it. Ok?" He ordered with going back up front to speak with Commander Morton about it .

"Aye Captain, I will." He went back to work on his board checking for any messages coming in for Doctor Mendez or Admiral Nelson.

888888888888888

"Lee, don't you think you should say something to Admiral Nelson about the transmission?" Morton said to his friend and Captain of the Seaview.

"Not now with Admiral Nelson is very busy with taking the reactor apart with help from the doctor and his daughter." Crane responded in spite the fact that Morton was right about telling him about the transmission. After a moment with thinking about it. "All right Chip, I will go speak with the Admiral about it. Call me if there is another transmission."

"Aye Captain. Let me know later on what he has to say on the matter." Chip said with Lee Crane taking the spiral stair case.

Five minutes later...

Nelson in a protection suit was coming out of the reactor room to take a brief break. While the doctor and his daughter were still inside. Nelson saw Captain Crane walking down towards him looking really serious.

"What's wrong Lee? Why looking so glum?" He asked with tapping his shoulder for emotional support.

"Sparks received an transmission on his board that he wasn't able to track it down sir. There is a good chance we might have an agent on board trying to destroy the work of Doctor Mendez and his daughter Admiral."

"I agree Lee. There was a rumor that some neutral country just might try something. Please keep me updated on any further transmissions. But in the meantime, please have the shore patrol beef up, along with having five additional officers come abroad to keep watch Captain?"

"Yes sir, right away." Crane said to his boss with leaving him in the corridor and heading for the Control room to call for extra patrols.


	5. Chapter 5

Reactor Core

Chapter Five

The extra security patrols arrived an hour after Captain Lee Crane had made the call to the Institute. All vital areas on board the Seaview were being protected and including in the corridor of the reactor room.

Doctor Mendez and Michelle had taken apart the control panel to have all of the wiring changed and connected to the Control Room. Currently all power to the reactor had been shut down. They had asked Admiral Nelson to come inside to check on the specks before they start to place everything back.

Once this is done. He will than order Admiral Nelson to test the reactor with taking the Seaview out to sea with the minimal crew in case of an radiation leak. Nelson came inside with wearing his suit to protect him from exposure.

"Harriman, we made the changes to the control panel and now we can have the Seaview leave dry dock." Dr. Mendez replied with his order to his old friend.

"Very well Doctor Mendez. I will give the order to Captain Crane to start preparing to leave dry dock. Remember Doctor, we only have a minimal crew to run the Seaview. Including a possible spy on board to stop this mission." Nelson said with watching the reaction of the both of them.

"I should of expected something like having a spy on board would try to get in our way of working on the reactor Harriman. Have you added extra security officers to keep a closer watch in case this spy tries something?" He asked with his daughter shaking her head with the idea of a spy on board the submarine.

"They should be on board by now and in place with all of the vital areas on the Seaview. Now if you will excuse me I will head up to the Control Room to help Captain Crane and Commander Morton to start moving out of dry dock."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was watching the panel above the radar station with Kowalski and Patterson on duty in spite the fact they haven't had much rest the past few days.

Seaview was moving out at quarter speed out into the harbor and out to sea. This was going to be a good test for the submarine and the revised changes to the reactor core. If this test proves to work, the Seaview will be able to travel fast than ever going to countries to help out with communications equipment, supplies and even food for those starving countries. But most of all scientific programs that have been on the back board for over a year.

"All right Lee lets move out to open waters." Nelson ordered with the green light up above the radar station.

"Aye Admiral. We are currently on time at quarter speed. Automatic pilot is working perfectly." Captain Lee Crane replied to the Admiral staying behind the shoulder of Kowalski. He has gotten used to someone behind his shoulder after all of these years.

Meanwhile Sparks inside the radio shack having coming on watch after a short rest. His board was lighting up again. This time he called Admiral Nelson to come check it out.

"What is it Sparks?" He asked when he had noticed the red light on his board. Sparks grabbed the directional device and handed it to Admiral Nelson. "Thanks, I will have Kowalski check it out and see where it will lead." Admiral Nelson said with a calm demeanor.


	6. Chapter 6

White Out

Chapter Sixth

President Yuri Simba of Africa currently in charge of the Alliance. He was inside his office of the United Nations building working late. He had gotten a rash of calls from Alliance countries and including the United States about a strange sighting and loud noise afterwards.

He was shaking his head with reading the reports. He just didn't understand it as to why this was happening now. Pouring himself a quick drink from his bar in the corner of his office. There was a phone call coming in on line five that is reserved for the Nelson Institute.

Its been awhile since that line had been used and including the previous president having resigned. Placing his Rum and coke on the desk. He went to pick on the phone after pressing the red button for line five. "President Simba of the United Nations and Alliance officer. How can I help you?" He asked in a calm tone with his over all demeanor.

"It's Admiral Harriman Nelson of the Seaview. I need to ask you a question about Darien and where he might be at the moment." He says with a sweat breaking out on his brow from his cabin.

"Matter of fact. I received a message from one of his couriers telling me that Darien will be back on Earth with-in the next week or so to settle a matter with one of the Alliance countries. Otherwise Admiral no doubt you probably heard about the strange sightings of a object moving quickly and making a loud noise afterwards?"

"Actually I have Mr. President. The entire west coast has been placed on alert with the National Guard. Meanwhile the Seaview and I will be arriving in Juno, Alaska to deliver communications equipment. And they to are having the same type of issues in spite the fact that one of their Air Force planes have crashed."

Shaking his head with disgust. "I am very sorry to hear this Admiral. I really don't know what to do accept call a emergency meeting with all of the Alliance representatives until Darien arrives back to Earth." He rumbles with taking a small sip of his rum and coke and almost choking on it.

"Are you all right Mr. President?" Nelson asked with concern over the phone.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. I just took sip of a drink and started to choke a little. Any rate I will let you know on when this meeting will be since you're a member yourself. Good day sir." He hangs up the phone to get to work on having his night staff to call all of the Alliance representatives. Hopefully the meeting will be taking place in the United Nations.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in Juneau, Alaska

Autopsy had been done on Areosmith and placed inside the cooler until his body can be shipped to his family. A full report was sent over to the quarters of General Epstein with having to retired for the evening and leaving his two replacements in charge.

Receiving the report by courier. He started to read the five page report with placing back his glasses to see with being tired. After a few minutes of reading, he just couldn't believed it that Areosmith died from a electrical charge to his heart along with the entire plane crashing quickly.

There was even a small trace of radiation coating the inside of the cock pit no doubt the second reason he died as well making it confusing as to why this was happening.

He gets up from his small recliner after leaving the report on the table next to it. He needed a night cap before going to bed. This report was going to lay heavy on his chest until he wakes up in the morning. Looking outside his window of his quarters, it was still snowing hard and windy blowing the snow all around. The base was still currently on full alert after what happened with the crash and sighting on the radar/satellite screens.


	7. Chapter 7

Reactor Core

Chapter Seven

Captain Lee Crane was getting a little bit worried about Kowalski. It has been a little two hours since receiving any type of report from him nor seen him. He asked Patterson to go look for him down below for where the signal was coming from.

"Be sure Patterson to bring Master of Arms with you in case something might of happened to Kowalski." Crane ordered from the plotting table. He was currently alone with Commander Morton having gone off duty.

"Aye captain." He walked over to the weapon's locker having been opened earlier by the captain. This time they weren't going to take any chances with having a spy on board the Seaview. "I will be sure to find him sir. Now if you will excuse me I need to look for my friend Kowalski."

**********************************************************************************  
Meanwhile the Seaview was moving out to sea with the reactor working find. Admiral Nelson, Doctor Mendez and his daughter Michelle were watching the reactor draw power from the panel. So far there hasn't been any radiation leakage.

Admiral Nelson needed to take a break as with everyone else. This was when Ensign Brooks came inside to start his watch. He went to his normal station in the corner checking the power leads on the reactor. Nelson walked over to Brooks to give him orders to make sure all is well once the three of them leave for a rest.

"Yes sir. I will be sure to call Captain Crane for any type of problem here. Now enjoy your rest sir as with the doctor and his daughter." Brooks said with starting his work with writing down the numbers on the pad in front of him.

He wouldn't be able to do anything until the evening when everyone was off watch or asleep.

88888888888888888

Meanwhile Patterson and the three Master of Arms continued to check down below without any luck at all. He wasn't going to give up until he was found. Separating on C deck. It wasn't until twenty minutes later he heard a noise following it to a corner. Moving debris away he saw a body having to be his friend Kowalski.

He screamed for Master Of Arms to come help him untied Kowalski. No doubt he needed medical attention. "Call Sickbay to have Dr. Jameison or who ever is on duty to bring a stretcher. I will call the bridge to let them know what is going on with Kowalski." Patterson announced with his stomach up in arms with the entire situation.

He was able to hear on the intercom with confirmation from Dr. Anthony Sterling will be right down with two corpsman to take Kowalski back to sickbay.

It took some time for them to reach the destination. Since Doctor Sterling had never been down here this far. Even though he's been serving on the Seaview a few years.

It was at this time that Kowalski was having a hard time breathing, along with a massive headache. After a few more minutes of waiting. Patterson was finally glad they arrived with the stretcher. Doctor Sterling noticing that Kowalski was having a hard time trying to breath. He placed an oxygen mask over his face until they are able to get him to sickbay.


	8. Chapter 8

Reactor Core

Chapter Eight

Doctor Jameison was waiting for them to arrive into sickbay. He wasn't liking with what was going on with finding Kowalski and having been attacked. Captain Lee Crane came to sickbay with leaving executive officer Stu Riley in charge for the duration.

Crane was waiting in his office when he heard the commotion with the corpsman bringing in Kowalski with Patterson following behind. He was worried about his friend in this particular condition. Who ever this spy was, they needed to catch him quick before more damage is done to the crew and the Seaview.

Doctor Jameison and Doctor Sterling told everyone to leave and including Captain Crane. They wanted to check Kowalski without anyone watching over their shoulders. Patterson was forced to leave and head back to the Control Room.

Both doctors were able to determine that Kowalski had a blow to the head with a mild concussion. Even though he will have blurred vision, dizziness and headaches for a couple of days. They would be placing him in a private room with Master Of Arms watching him from outside.

There was going to be two guards outside Sickbay as well with orders from Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane to enter without permission.

And during this time Ensign Brooks was working with Doctor Mendez in the reactor to make sure everything was working find. While his daughter Michelle was resting in her quarters. She was worried that another failure might happened with this spy on board. No one knew who it was since Kowalski didn't see his attacker down below. So he wasn't able to give an description to Admiral Nelson while he was in Sickbay before the doctors gave a strong sedation to have him sleep.

Nelson asked the doctor on whether he would be able to speak with Kowalski before giving him the sedation.

"Admiral Nelson only speak with him for a few moments. He's going to be needing his rest after that blow to the head." Dr. Jameison using his muscle as Chief Medical Officer of the Seaview.

"Very well Doc, I will be quick about it." He headed for the alcove for where Kowalski was staying. Kowalski looked up at the figure walking into his alcove. Patterson was sitting in a chair worried about his friend.

"Kowalski, I need to asked you a couple of questions. I know this is not going to be easy." He said with Admiral Nelson asking Patterson to wait outside.

"I will try my best sir." He responded with his head hurting like hell.

"Do you have any idea who it might of been that hit you over the head?" He asked with great concern in his tone of voice.

"No I don't sir. Who ever it was caught me by surprise." Kowalski replied with closing his eyes for a moment. "Anything else sir?"

"Where were you checking for when it came to the tracking of the transmission?"

"C deck near the crew quarters. I saw Ensign Brooks coming out to head for his watch inside the reactor room. Otherwise I had continued on with my search sir."

"All right Kowalski, I will leave you alone now and send in the doctor to give you the sedation to let you sleep." Nelson turns to leave to speak with Doc Jameison.

Inside the reactor room...

Doctor Mendez had to leave to report to Admiral Nelson on the power levels with the reactor on whether there was any drain of power. So far everything was working out well with the panels. This is the information Doctor Mendez would be giving the Admiral in his cabin.

However for Ensign Brooks, It was his chance to try to disable the reactor. Even though this was a suicide mission for him and his superiors giving him the job.


	9. Chapter 9

Reactor Core

Chapter Nine

Ensign Brooks ran quickly out of the reactor room. He had placed the explosive charge on the main panel that controls the amount of nuclear power leading into the reactor itself. He had to try and get off the submarine or else it would be the death of him and everyone else.

Just as he made it to the west end missile room. All of the sudden the Seaview had lost it's mobility with everyone losing there balance. Both Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson had fallen out of their bunks in each of the cabins. Both men tried to get to the intercom to find out what the hell was going on.

Even though everyone inside the Control Room were on the ground from the explosion. They still didn't know what was causing it as a damage control were heading for the area of the reactor room. Patterson and Kowalski on the detail had on their radiation suits in case radiation was exposed inside.

They opened up the hatchway in spite the fact the radiation detector wasn't showing much exposure. Even though they would have to try and shut down the main panel with the flames shooting out.

Screaming out loud to his friend Patterson. Kowalski tells him that he will try while Patterson and two others would put the flames out.

"Be careful Ski!" Patterson cries out with throwing a dose of water on the sparking panel. The Seaview hasn't lost any power with the panel being shut down.

Kowalski was able to shut it down with the last of the flames in his way. It was at this point with Captain Crane, Nelson and Doctor Mendez came in wearing radiation suits. They were worried that the spy had gotten away this time.

Admiral Nelson was pissed. He ordered Captain Crane to have a ship wide search of the submarine no matter how many of crew he uses. "Yes sir, right away. I will lead the search with Patterson and Kowalski joining me." Crane said with Patterson and Kowalski to remove there suits outside with heading for the armory to pick there choices of weapons.

Meanwhile in the Control room...Commander Morton was checking with those on watch to keep a close eye on the radiation levels throughout the Seaview.

After getting rid of his radiation suit. Captain Lee Crane came back to the Control Room to make sure Commander Morton was fine as with the panel over Radar was working proper with the radiation levels around the entire submarine.

"How are the levels Chip?" He asked with needing to gather up the search teams.

"Normal Lee. Master of Arms will be coming forward to meet with you about searching for the spy." Chip said with continuing to check the levels while sitting in the radar seat.

"Good. Admiral Nelson wants to catch him as quickly as possible Chip." It was at this particular moment when the search teams arrived to discuss tactics with Captain Crane.


	10. Chapter 10

Reactor Core

Chapter Ten

Brooks continued to hide from the security teams. He was hoping that his ace in the hole would work from inside the reactor room. That is if the faulty wiring will not be found from inside the panel control box. However he didn't know that the Control room was noticing a change in the power levels was dropping, and a team of experts were sent in to look for the possible short.

Admiral Nelson was advised of this particular situation from Captain Crane in his cabin trying to sleep without successful.

"Are you sure Lee? Maybe there might be a second bomb enclosed in the control panel. Have everyone check there Lee before we are sink for sure." He said with putting on his grey slippers with getting off the bunk instead of his comfy bed.

"Yes sir, right right." Captain Crane left the cabin to head for the reactor room. He wasn't liking this situation one bit and so far the spy on board hasn't been caught.

8888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in sickbay...

Doctor Anthony Sterling coming back on watch went to check on his patient Kowalski to make sure he was doing ok. There was a running report on him during the past hours on his concussion.

He walked into the alcove seeing that Kowalski was beginning to wake up from the medication that was given to him. "Good! I see your awake Kowalski. How are you feeling?" As he checks the charts on the past few hours of his vitals.

"My headache and blurred vision is gone doc. When will I be able to get out of here. I have a score to settle with that spy having done this to me." He exclaimed with venom in tone of voice and demeanor.

"I will have Doctor Jamieson check you out in a little while. However for now Kowlaksi, you're going to be staying put in that bed of yours." He replied with pushing his patient back down with zest.

"Oh! Come on, I have a job that needs to be done on the Seaview and that damn spy is one of them Dr. Sterling."

"Not a chance Kowalski! This submarine has just about everyone on board looking for the spy. Along with the possible chance of an another bomb that might be in the reactor room."

He jump up quickly from his cot with feeling slightly dizzy from the quickness of getting up. "Are you serious Doctor? I just don't understand how it's possible. When in fact Ensign Brooks has been on watch at times working with Doctor Mendez."

"Did you ever consider that maybe Ensign Brooks just might be the spy and tried to sink all of us with trying to destroy the reactor?" Doctor Sterling exclaimed with Kowalski hitting his fist against the wall out of sheer anger...

"OMG!Not once did I consider it doc. Please doc release me. I have a feeling where he just might be down below. I want to catch him before everyone else does. And no doubt he went on watch to work in the reactor room to finish his work. I want to be ready for when he does the dirty deed." Kowalski replied with waiting for Jamieson to make his decision.

"All right Kowalski. I suggest you take it slow after your able to catch Brooks. You will need to come right back here for be very careful!"

"Sure Doc!" Kowalski replied with slowly getting up from the bunk and to head for the armory for his choice of weapon and including wearing a radiation suit.


	11. Chapter 11

Reactor Core

Chapter Eleven

Doctor Jameison called Admiral Nelson from his cabin to give him the low down on what Kowalski plans to try with catching Ensign Brooks. He's supposed to be on watch in the Reactor room that's if he is following his orders to try and blow up the reactor and the Seaview.

Kowalski cover story would be the fact that he would be asked to help out with Brooks until Doctor Mendez and his daughter Michelle come back to work after a break.

It was quiet in the corridor for Kowalski along with his stomach in knots. Taking in a deep breath into his lungs before opening up the hatchway. Moving inside he sees Brooks working at the Control panel as if it was his normal station. He looks up to say to him.

"Ski! What are you doing here?" He asked with putting down the clipboard after writing the fuel numbers for the Captain to sign.

"Admiral Nelson asked me to work with you until Doctor Mendez and his daughter wake up from their rest. Now if you will excuse me, I will tend to my work over near the reactor." He stated with his weapon inside his suit ready to be used at any time.

Brooks was worried since he wasn't able to place the charge on the panel with Kowalski working closely near him. Even though had to make the decision with arresting him and taking him to the cell for interrogation by Master of Arms and Captain Crane.

Meanwhile in the Control Room. Patterson kept an eye out on the radiation levels throughout the entire submarine. While the search for Brooks had been stopped with Kowalski being inside the reactor room. If any action was going to be taken it would be soon. Lee Crane and Commander Morton kept looking at the time making everyone nervous.

"How long has it been Chip?" Lee asked since getting the word from Doctor Jameison.

"Almost an hour Lee. It should be soon that Kowalski will decide on a course of action." Chip stepped away from the plotting table to tap Lee on the right shoulder to calm down already.

888888888888888888888888

Inside the reactor room...

Kowalski had noticed a slight rise on the panel behind him. As Brooks was fiddling with one of the controls to finally give himself away. "I wouldn't do that Brooks." Kowalski said with pointing his laser weapon at his back with Brooks turning to face him.

"How did you know it was me, Kowalski?" As he was told not to move at all with Kowalski calling Master Of Arms to come to the Reactor room on the double.

"You were the only one of the crew that has been working inside the reactor. Along with the fact of finding you down below to be the only one that could of hit me over my head without seeing you. What ever you did to the control panel, Doctor Mendez and Admiral Nelson will need to check it out before heading back to port."

Moments later Two Master of Arms arrived inside with rifles to take Brooks to the cell on B deck. While they waited for Doctor Mendez and Nelson to arrive. But in the meantime Kowalski will start checking the control panel out for any change in the wiring or any type of explosive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.**

Reactor Core

Chapter 12th

Right away Doctor Mendez and Nelson went to work in the reactor room wearing the protection suits in case of a leakage. Meanwhile Kowalski arrived at sickbay to have Dr. Jameison keep an eye on his patient. This time he gave sedation to Kowalski in order for him to sleep for awhile with the concussion.

Doctor Mendez didn't like the rise in radiation throughout the entire submarine. The both of them and now Michelle joined them with looking for where the radiation might come from.

Since her father had taught her everything. After three hours of checking the wiring in and around the control panel. She found the explosive a small bomb that Admiral Nelson had called in Patterson and another crewman to deactive the bomb.

Patterson was holding his breath when the crewman Donaldson cut the correct wire to have the bomb taken out and placed into an grey container. Later it will be taken apart to see what makes it works. They had not seen anything like it with this type of bomb. No doubt the experts at the Nelson Institute will be able to figure it out.

"Thank you, Patterson and Donaldson for helping us out. I will give the order to head back to port." Nelson said with going to the intercom to give the order to Captain Crane having arrived on watch.

Meanwhile Patterson went to check on Kowalski his friend to see how he's doing before going off watch.

Moments Later...

"He's fine Pat. Kowalski is asleep and will be staying asleep for at least eight hours. So you will have nothing to worry about." Doc Jameison said to Kowalski's friend.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

FINALE

Seaview arrived into port without any further problems. Security was waiting for them to take Ensign Brooks into custody and place him into detention until the proper authorities would be able to interrogate the prisoner.

Admiral Nelson and Doctor Mendez had asked for a full report when available. But for now Admiral Nelson and the Institute were able to celebrate with the two. Since they would be heading back home in a few days.

THE END


End file.
